


Drabble:  Prisoners

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Episode Related, Gen, Tokra Flats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-22
Updated: 2003-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: Jack's thoughts for Daniel in Prisoners





	Drabble:  Prisoners

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Drabble a characters perceptions in exactly 100 words

  
Author's notes: Drabble a characters perceptions in exactly 100 words  


* * *

Drabble: Prisoners

### Drabble: Prisoners

#### by Debi C

Date Archived: 03/22/03  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Tokra Flats, Drama, Episode, Angst, Drabble  
Characters/Pairings: Col. Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson     No Pairing         
Rating: G  
Spoilers: Prisioners  
Permission to archive: TheBoy  
Series:   
Notes: Drabble a characters perceptions in exactly 100 words  
Warnings: none  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Stargate SG-1. I'm only borrowing them.  
Summary: Jack's thoughts for Daniel in Prisoners

* * *

Oh for crying out loud! Great! A prison, jail, Devil`s Island. What's with this anyway? We're not criminals. Just trying to help. 

Daniel! Oh no! Carter's protected, but not him. Big uglies all around and him all wide eyed and innocent. Got to watch him, they'll go for him right away, moths to a flame. Does he even have a clue of what's out there...wanting him, waiting for him? 

Nope, clueless. Show no weaknesses Dannyboy. Teal'c'll help. It'll take us both. Once it was me, but I...I learned, the hard way. Not you, Daniel. No sign of weakness. BACK OFF!   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Debi C


End file.
